


A Second

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, I am so sorry, M/M, No Magic AU, Other mentioned characters briefly appeared, SilBek, Silver got adopted by Malleus Draconia, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: A clock on your wrist counts down when you'll meet your SoulmateI wonder if yours is a Happy Ending
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Silver (Twisted Wonderland), Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Second

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finished this I've been thinking about this for a while now I'm glad I managed to finish it!

00:00:00:04:27:30

The numbers in one's wrist signifies the countdown to when they will meet their significant other, or others had called it: Soulmates.

Silver never really showed his enthusiasm in meeting his, fearing that it might make people unnerved and thus his soulmate unnerved. As a kid he'd always gush about it, making wild guesses as to what kind of person his soulmate will be.

_ Would she be pretty? What would her hair color be? What would her eye color be? Would she like sword fighting? _

Innocent thoughts of a young lover, who has big dreams and wide imagination. Asking for the indication that  _ that  _ is their soulmate.

_ "But what if there's a lot of people! How can I know that she's the one?"  _ Young Silver had asked his father, who smiled at him gently and patted his head.

_ "Your heart will know, little one." _

_ Where did that little guy go? _ Silver would ask himself some other day, wondering if he had just lost interest with his Soulmate or he was not really expecting anymore, clock be damned. He had heard of stories of soulmates not being soulmates at all, even soulmates breaking up and never saw each other ever again.

But seeing his own clock after months of not looking made his heart jump.

00:00:00:04:12:29

4 hours, 12 minutes, and 29 seconds.

Today.

Today he meets his significant other.

Somehow Silver wants to punch himself in the face for not checking his timer so often. He has plans to go out and have coffee with his friend and senpai Lilia in a nearby shop later, maybe he'll meet his Soulmate there?

Will it be the cliche coffee shop alternate universe Lilia has been telling him about? Or will they bump into each other in the streets, make her items (a folder maybe?) fall from her arms and him helping her pick up said items? Their eyes meeting and the spark will be there?

_ Ah, there's that little guy.  _ Silver laughs to himself, maybe he didn’t really lose that side of him, maybe he just needed the right time to wander such things.

It really has been so long ever since he wandered about his soulmate, or supposed to be soulmate. Being more informed the  _ she _ in his thoughts moved to a gender neutral image, he doesn’t mind if his soulmate is a male, Silver had noticed his subtle attraction to his fellow gender and after consulting his friend-slash-father figure he had come to terms with it.

_ What would they look like?  _ His question changed.

_ Would they still like sword fighting?  _ He never was able to get that hobby go, now known as the Silver Sword.

“You look so out of it Silver, what gives?” a voice behind him snapped him off of his reverie.

It’s his friend, Kalim, sat at the desk beside him, looking at him worriedly until he saw Silver's sleeves down, revealing his timer in which the albino beamed.

"That's near!" Kalim cheered.

"I know, but at that time I'm having coffee with the old man for lunch," hummed Silver, rubbing his eyes awake and to brush off the signs of his sleepiness.

"Then maybe you can ask Lilia-senpai to move your coffee date later?"

"Can't, I also need that coffee."

"Then Lilia-senpai will be the first one to meet your soulmate with you!"

It was no issue, Lilia already met his soulmate and they are truly (and disgustingly) in love, one of the most sappiest couple he has seen by date, and he does remember Lilia saying to him that "if he had met his soulmate already he better introduced them to him or else".

Shivers went down the silver haired's spine at the thought of that "or else".

"Do you have any imaginings of what they could look like? What their hair color is or eye color? Are they sappy? Are you both going to be as sappy as Lilia-senpai and his boyfriend?!"

Kalim, ever so vibrant and excitable, began bombarding Silver with questions regarding his soon-to-meet soulmate, and Silver tried to answer as much as he could.

**_RING! RING!_ **

Saved by the (a literal) bell and their chemistry professor coming in, Kalim ceases his interrogation of sorts and his last class before lunch begins.

4 hours… he has 4 hours… this class is 3 hours long.

Silver looked at his wrist once more.

00:00:00:03:55:59

_ 'Crewel-sensei is always in time,' _ Silver chuckled to himself before listening to the strict yet kind teacher's lecture.

Yet his mind wanders, to the soulmate he'll meet. He hopes they'll get together well, he really doesn't mind if they're a female or a male, he just wants someone who will love him for who he is. Someone who will cheer him on on his hobbies and be there for him even in his sudden bursts of sleep.

In the end he couldn't help but let his imagination wander.

_ Silver and Lilia entering the cafe they frequent, ordering their usuals (black coffee and hot caramel machiatto) and sitting in their usual seat (near the windows) when he glanced over to the door, a person walking in in a hurry. _

_ Maybe they have messy hair, or it could be neat and tidy. What color though? Black? White? Green perhaps? _

_ In the end they make eye contact, the tell-tale spark his father has told him dancing in his heart. _

_ What would be the color of their eyes? Bright brown? Green eyes? There are a lot of colors to choose from. _

_ They greet each other, exchange numbers, get to know one another. _

_ Ah, maybe this is true happiness. Being with someone he will love and the one who will love him in return. _

"SILVER DRACONIA!"

Silver snapped out of his train of thoughts, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks as his professor scolded him.

_ 'Okay no more daydreams for now… _ '

And it was hard, considering he literally has hours before he meet his fated one, but he managed.

After class he said his goodbyes to Kalim and a promise to meet him before class before sprinting down to the university entrance to meet Lilia.

"Oya? What got you so excited to go?" Teased his father figure with a chuckle before walking, the silver haired following.

"I'm about to meet my soulmate." He replied simply, looking at his wrist.

00:00:00:00:59:36

"Oh that's marvelous news! You don't have an excuse to not let me see your fated one!"

Silver groaned as Lilia chuckled, continuing on their merry way.

Nervousness was on his nerves, as well as shyness and doubts which is truly unlike him. Was this how it feels to meet your soulmate?

00:00:00:00:20:23

They arrived at the cafe, ordering their usual drinks and sitting in their usual spot, talking about mundane things, homework, University work, thesis, about Lilia's boyfriend and Soulmate, all the while the silver hair watches his wrist.

00:00:00:00:03:21

_ 3 minutes… _

Silver looked at the cafe door, a knowing chuckle from Lilia as he teases him of his impatience and began telling him the story of how his and his soulmate met.

The ambiance music of the cafe not helping his nerves.

_ Why do I feel unusually uneased? Meeting my soulmate shouldn't be this unnerving! _

00:00:00:00:00:30

Seconds.

There's merely seconds left!

Lilia settled with just drinking their beverage, watching Silver looking intensely at his wrist.

_ Oh the wonders of youth… _

00:00:00:00:00:05

Silver looked at the door, at the people passing by the door.

00:00:00:00:00:04

Silver evens his breathing, it would be embarrassing if his soulmate caught him getting so worked up by seeing them.

00:00:00:00:00:03

So close. So close!

00:00:00:00:00:02

Someone's running towards the cafe, a female in a hurry, is that her? But...

00:00:00:00:00:01

At the corner of his eye, just ways from the cafe, a body is sprawled over, green hair and formal attire.

"CALL THE EMERGENCY SOMEONE GOT RAN OVER SAVING SOMEONE!"

_ His clock stopped. _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing Angst don't I? I'm sorry about that qvq  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Want to talk with me? I'm in twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
